Efforts Toward A Fantasy
by wingedsnails
Summary: Mrs. Lovett sighed. If there was one thing life had taught her, it was that dreams never come true. Songfic to "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace.


**Hey guys, here's yet another songfic! This one's to "Over and Over" by Three days grace. Originally, I was planning to have this songfic focus on Anthony thinking about Johanna, but then I thought of Mrs. Lovett, and it just seemed to fit so much better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or the song "Over and Over"**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett reached into the huge oven of the baking house and pulled out a fresh batch of pies. She sighed; it was tiring work, living with a murderer. And with no reward for all this hospitality. Well, there was the money he contributed, from his customers, but that was not what Mrs. Lovett wanted…

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**_

She knew this was all her fault; her feeling these feelings toward him. She had loved him since he had moved in, all those years ago. She knew he would never love her like he loved his Lucy. She was only kidding herself, but she couldn't stop feeling this love._**  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
**_She didn't quite understand her feelings. She knew it wasn't natural, loving a murderer, but no matter how hard she tried, her heart still beat in her throat every time she was near him._**  
Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
**_ Everyday was the same, Mr. Todd would provide meat for the pies, Mrs. Lovett would bake the pies, and the pies would be sold to the customers. Everyday Mrs. Lovett would try to be close to Mr. Todd and everyday Mr. Todd would ignore her efforts._**  
It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**_

She couldn't help it, she loved him too much. She dreamed too much. Of the sea, of a life that would never happen._**  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

Oh well, she could always dream._**  
Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

Mrs. Lovett listened to the man upstairs pace; the floorboards creaked as he walked. She sighed to herself, what was it about him? He wasn't even nice to her half the time. Nor did he care about her. She sighed, as long as she was there, making pies, making his victims disappear, he seemed to be happy with her. _**  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try**_

But, then again, all he could think about seemed to be revenge. He could never forget the past, not until the judge was dead. So all Mrs. Lovett could do was hope. Hope that one day, he could come to love her as she loved him. _**  
So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**_

Her hand strayed to her neck. Sometimes, though, on dark nights, she would wake up and feel the cold steel of his razor against her neck. It frightened her, that he didn't care about her enough; that he would be willing to kill her, that he didn't need her like she needed him. _**  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

She couldn't help it; she dwelled on every little thing, every little interaction. That was how she dealt with all of it; the gore, the pie-making, the secrets. She held on to the fragile hope that one day they would be together, one day they would live by the sea and see more colors other than just red and silver. _**  
Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

Mrs. Lovett was daydreaming. About the sea. About the family she longed to have. She was brought down to earth, however, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney's voice made her jump.

" 'Ello, Mr. T," she said, reminded of reality yet again. No, it was only a dream._**  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**_

If Mrs. Lovett's life had taught her anything, it was that dreams never come true.


End file.
